Taking Chances
by odorimikachii
Summary: AU Nobody can ever say High school life was easy. Well, not for Mikasa.


**Haiii thur fellow readers! Umm… so this is my very FIRST EVER FanFic in my whole entire life alongside my FIRST Rikasa FanFic. 8D Just wanted to warn you though that this is an AU story. So if you hate AU or you prefer an AoT/SnK based world, then I might make one in the future. ;D**

**I might be very suckish on grammar so if you must, please bear with me. D; Also, my characters might be a little OOC because of my lack on eloquence and poetry.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** This probably will be the first and last time I will ever disclaim that I DONUT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. Wish I did though. xD**

**On with the story! ;D**

* * *

**OoO**

**-High school Opening Ceremony-**

Mikasa's POV

.

.

.

.

High school. Yep High school.

I'm finally a freshman and I'm very ecstatic about it.

Because I passed the school of my dreams.

Words cannot express my happiness!

"First years, we hope you have a good time in your high school days! We will assure that we will accommodate you in any type of problem you have. St. Trost Academy will surely be of good use to your future. Once again, we hope you have a good time for the rest of your high school days!"

A round of applause was heard throughout the hall as last year's representative spoke.

Just what lies beyond my high school days.

I look beside the girl seating next to me who had brown hair..

"Uh… excuse me. Is something wrong? –ehrr."

It was the girl seating right beside me. She looked at my chair name.

"Ackerman-san! Wow… I like your name! Uh… Mikasa Ackerman?"

Is my name to others liking? I quietly nodded.

"Um… Ackerman-san, Is there something wrong with me?"

Oh. Not really. I was just sighting the dephts of St. Tross High.

"Hn, not really."

The girl sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for uhh- sitting right beside you!"

What? What kind of reason was that?

"What do you mean- sitting right beside you?"

Then she slowly fidgeted herself.

"I'm sorry for interrupting uhh- I mean!, bothering you."

Eh. I seriously don't get this girl but I guess I'll just play along.

"Oh then it's okay."

I saw a big smile on her face.

"Thank goodness! Oh by the way, my name is Sasha Braus."

Then she offered her hand afterwards, forcefully shaking mine without permission. I continued to keep my calm demeanor deciding to have a proper greeting myself.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you Braus-san."

She cringed when I said the "Braus-san" part. Maybe she doesn't like being called –san?

"It's okay Mikasa! Calling me Sasha is fine!"

Now yet she began calling each other by first-name basis without my permission. But I decided to let it go.

"Are you sure calling you Sasha would be appropriate? Maybe Braus or Sasha-san?"

I don`t know what's the deal with fidgeting but she again slowly fidgeted herself.

"Sasha is fine and I'm sure of it."

Still, I think it's improper, but oh well."

*bell rings*

"Please proceed to your classrooms immediately. Students exceeding the time before the second bell rings will be considered absent. Again, please proceed to your classrooms immediately."

It was the school intercom telling us all students to proceed in our respective classrooms.

"See you, Sasha."

I slowly stood up then erased tiny speck of dirt stuck in my skirt.

"Ah, but Mikasa-chan! We're in the same class!"

*woosh*

Ah… Mikasa –chan?

"Ahn! Mikasa-chan fell! Here have my hand."

Tsk! I stood up by my own.

"Gwehh!? Mikasa-chan is such a meanie! By the way, do you mind letting me come with you to class?"

Hmm… Sasha and I were in the same row of seats so that means, we're in both class 1-A.

"Hmph. Not until you stop saying –chan."

"Ehh? Why did Mikasa-chan got so cold so suddenly! And I think –chan fits Mikasa-chan's name!"

So I just went on ahead before she knew it.

"Mikasa-chan! Wait for me!"

I think I've just made a sort of new found friend at the start of my high school.

Maybe high school might not be as bad as they think.

Just… maybe.

**-Class 1-A- **

Mikasa's POV

.

.

.

.

"Why donchaa eeett myyy pootaaeetoo Mikaassa-chaan?"

Meanwhile, it was break time.

"Herrree! I'll share some of my ehh- potaaaeeetoo withhh Mikaasaa-chaan!"

Sasha was munching as she handed out to me one of her ehrr- potato? And isn't that… raw? Uhh…

"Um… Sasha, as much as I want to accept your err- gift. I don't eat raw potatos.

I took out my homeade onigri and sweet bread.

"Ehh? But it's not raw Mikaaasa-chan. Look!"

I took a second to look at it. It turns out it is indeed raw.

"Thank you but no thank you."

I started biting little bits of onigri. Not before long, I saw Sasha looking quite down in the dumps.

"Who would dare surpass the extent of potatoes!"

Everyone turned to look at me and Sasha's way, regardless I was embarrassed because I was slightly bit involved in the scene. I decided to keep quiet at any cost.

"Hueee? Mikasa-chan. Why did you suddenly kept quiet?"

"Please stop blabering your nonsense Sasha!"

I whispered loud enough for only Sasha to hear.

"But why? And it's not nonsense!"

Just stop screaming for the love of titans!

"It's Rivaille, the president!"

All eyes suddenly switched their attention to the girl who screamed.

"Waah! It really is him!"

Afterwards, a swarm of girls stood up from their seats and ran outside the room leaving all the boys + Me and Sasha.

"Kaichou! Please go out with me!"

.

"Rivaille-sama! It's a great pleasure to meet you!"

.

"I'll join the council Kaichou! Please let me join!"

A numerous amount of fangirls which I presume were screaming outside swarming the council president.

*sigh* "At least it's a good way to distract our previous commotion."

I turned back to Sasha.

"Hey-"

Only to learn that she was included with the swarm of girls outside.

-1 = All the boys + Me.

What's the deal with this "Kaichou"?

He was entering 1-A which means-

"Mikasa-chan! Kaichou-kun is our classmate!"

Well, he is.

* * *

**OoO**

**I honestly think it was boring. D; I hope not for you! xD Grammar issues are so uhh.**

**I hope Mikasa and Sasha wasn't such an OOC. 8D After all, it's an AU! xD **

**You see, instead of Heichou it's Kaichou! Yeah, President will be much more appropriate then Corporal. xD  
**

**And dayum stupid puns of mine. xD Again, please bear the way of my writing. I appreciate positive reviews! :D**

**Leave a review if you must! ;D**

**Baii Baiii.**


End file.
